The invention relates to a method for separating coal particles from an aqueous slurry.
One known method for separating coal particles from an aqueous slurry comprises the steps of addition of a volume of oil to the aqueous slurry, agitation of the mixture of aqueous slurry and oil to form agglomerates of coal particles bound together by oil, and separation of the agglomerates from the slurry.
In order to increase the amount of coal recovered per unit weight of oil used, this known method has been improved. The improved method comprises the steps of dispersing a volume of oil in a volume of water to form a single emulsion of oil in water, adding the single emulsion of oil in water to the aqueous slurry, agitating the mixture of aqueous slurry and single emulsion to form agglomerates of coal particles bound together by oil, and separating the agglomerates from the slurry.
It is the object of the present invention to increase further the amount of coal recovered per unit weight of oil used.